<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destino by KkuraInMyHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076515">Destino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkuraInMyHeart/pseuds/KkuraInMyHeart'>KkuraInMyHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, JeanPiku, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Spoilers, fingerstain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkuraInMyHeart/pseuds/KkuraInMyHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"La aprensión y la ansiedad en el centro de su estómago, sensaciones que se extendieron por su cuerpo situándolo en un estado de nerviosismo profundo; como si necesitara la confirmación de que él correspondía a esta realidad, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y a notar un halo oscuro alrededor de su visión. Jean, trato de convencerse que esta era su casa, su familia; que esto era por lo que él y sus camaradas habían derrotado a todos los titanes. Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que no pertenecía?"</p><p>Inspirado en el número 138 del manga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkuraInMyHeart/gifts">KkuraInMyHeart</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Contiene spoilers del manga<br/>*Sútil smut</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sol se ocultaba lentamente apagando el turquesa del cielo, dando paso a colores rojizos, naranjas y acero; las nubes esponjosas se movían perezosamente ocultando las aves que volaban para volver hacia sus nidos. El alto hombre con uniforme militar se abría paso por las arterias principales de la ciudad central, a paso firme, manos en los bolsillos y porte recto. Se detuvo frente a los grandes ventanales de la lujosa y prestigiosa pastelería, entro y compro el pastel más apetitoso que había visto: bizcocho de vainilla con frambuesas y crema fresca; con una sonrisa torcida siguió su camino a casa con la caja blanca bien amarrada con el listón rojo, como si fuera algo precioso sobre sus manos; diviso las majestuosas casas de múltiples pisos, el barrio lujoso que conocía muy bien. </p><p>Se paro frente al portón de fierro negro que dejaba entrever un jardín pulcro, con rosales de múltiples colores que enmarcaban la bella estructura de mármol. Subió la pequeña escalerilla con cuidado de no deteriorar la cara golosina, la equilibro entre sus brazos para buscar las llaves, debió dejarlas olvidadas en la oficina, al no encontrarlas toco la puerta. Se sintió cansado, aunque no entendía el porqué. Su mañana como comandante supremo había pasado entre algunas reuniones aburridas y firmar documentos, nada demasiado extendido, aun así, podía sentir sus huesos y músculos doliendo; tal vez, antes de dormir, se daría un baño caliente con aceites de lavanda y eucalipto para calmar sus nervios, eso lo relajaría. </p><p>La gran mujer añosa de delantal tan blanco como su cabello, que Jean reconoció como la ama de llaves, abrió la gran puerta de caoba dándole amablemente la bienvenida. Correspondió el saludo y le entrego la delicada caja para despojarse de su abrigo colgándolo en el perchero cercano a la puerta. Sintió los apresurados pasos precipitarse escaleras abajo y se preparó, amaba este momento del día. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>—¡papá!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Como un ciclón vio como los dos alegres pequeños se acercaban de forma salvaje. La niña de cabello negro en coletas y ojos ámbar, que heredado de él, llevaba un hermoso vestido amarillo que la hacía parecer un girasol majestuoso frente a sus ojos. El muchacho un poco menor que la acompañaba, cada día se parecía más a su padre, llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones cortos de color negro. Jean no podría sentirse más orgulloso, se arrodillo esperando su caluroso abrazo elevándolos por el aire, sintió sus melodiosas risas haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello </p><p><b><em>—Marco, Sasha; espero hoy se hayan comportado—</em></b>compartió divertido una sonrisa cómplice con su ama de llaves.</p><p>Volvió a escuchar risas al unísono antes del arsenal de palabras contándole su día. Con sus hijos aferrados al cuello avanzo por el largo pasillo de alfombra verde y elegantes lámparas que caían como lluvia por sobre su cabeza; al llegar al gran comedor observo al gato plomizo acercarse hacía sus piernas y enredarse con un maullido. Sintió serenidad en la escena, las mejillas adoloridas por la sonrisa que se extendía, que no quería ni quería ocultar. Fue consciente de la voz de sus hijos llamándolo por primera vez desde que dejaron la puerta.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>—Mamá esta con Luka en la sala.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Jean advirtió a través de la puerta doble que se extiende entre el comedor y la sala; la hermosa mujer de cabello negro sedoso y brillante que le caía como olas por la espalda de encaje del vestido color vino jugaba distraída con el pequeño bebé en el suelo de piso pulido.</p><p>Dejando a los niños se acercó lentamente a ella tocando su delicado hombro con la punta de sus dedos. Ella se giró para mirarlo con brillantes ojos y aún más reluciente sonrisa</p><p><b><em>—Bienvenido Jeanbo—</em></b>dijo con cariño—<b><em>estábamos esperando por ti.</em></b></p><p><em>“hermosa”</em> susurro el fondo de su mente, se sintió enamorado, con el corazón golpeteando fuertemente contra su pecho, ella era todo lo que alguna vez él había soñado y estaba junto a él ahora.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>—Traje tu pastel favorito, Pieck.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Ella se levantó del suelo acercándose para besarlo, mientras enredaba sus dedos en sus hilos oscuros, realmente amaba su cabello; sintió a sus hijos correr mientras discutían quien probaría primero el pastel. Luka, estiro sus brazos para ser cargado por papá, lo atrajo hasta él al igual que atrajo a su mujer a un fuerte abrazo. </p><p>La aprensión y la ansiedad en el centro de su estómago, sensaciones que se extienden por su cuerpo situándolo en un estado de nerviosismo profundo; como si necesitara la confirmación de que él correspondía a esta realidad, su respiración comenzó a agitarse ya notar un halo oscuro alrededor de su visión. Jean, trato de convencerse que esta era su casa, su familia; que esto era por lo que él y sus cámaras han derrotado a todos los titanes, lo que le dio la oportunidad de tener un alto puesto en el ejército, de conocer a una buena mujer que había terminado siendo su vecina de toda la vida y de tener con ella la familia que tanto quiso. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza subió desde su nuca instaurándose en sus sienes, trato de pensar en sus amigos, en sus vidas, pero no pudo hacerlo, como si esas memorias nunca hubieran estado en su cabeza</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>—¿Estás bien? </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Abrió los ojos observando su cara de preocupación.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>—Solo el dolor de cabeza otra vez</em>
  </b>
</p><p> Ella beso su mejilla y él sintió que todo se desvaneció, todo volvía a la normalidad otra vez, debería que visitar al doctor. Escucho gritos desde la otra habitación</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>—Niños, papá está enfermo, silencio por favor.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Su esposa tomo al niño en brazos y se retiró al otro cuarto para controlar a sus hijos dejándolo allí, en medio de la gran habitación. Jean tomo una respiración profunda tras otra, trato de pensar en que desencadenaba sus episodios, que estaba fuera de lugar. No pudo hacerlo. </p><p> </p><p>Observo el agua cristalina en la pálida porcelana con bordes de azul intenso colorearse lentamente con los tonos cobrizos y tierra que emanaban de la bolsa con hojas de té, un regalo de su ex capitán, o eso imaginaba, no recordaba a ningún amigo al que le gustara tanto el té. Tomo la pequeña cuchara plateada y realizo un elegante movimiento antes de dejarla en el plato a juego; puso un bocado de pastel en su boca y lo aplasto con la lengua contra su paladar, el dulzón de las frambuesas danzando sobre sus papilas gustativas. Levanto la cabeza, Sasha estaba sentada a su izquierda en la gran mesa de comedor donde él era el centro, la pequeña niña tenía pastel desparramado sobre su rostro, comiendo con diligencia fue regañada por su madre</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>—Come con calma, hay pastel para todos querida.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Jean rio sutilmente, tal vez el apetito se había heredado con el nombre, a Connie le gustaría ver esto <em>"no puede"</em> susurro alguien en su subconsciente, Jean se sobresaltó, el tenedor se soltó de sus manos cayendo de forma hosca contra el plato. Vio a Pieck mirarlo con curiosidad; Marco estaba absorto en su trozo de pastel y su vaso de leche, una forma de evitar que Sasha se lo arrebatara; Luka en su mundo infantil metió las manos en la comida aprovechando el descuido de su madre lo que provoco en el hombre alto una carcajada, la mujer que parecía analizarlo dejo de hacerlo para preocuparse del desastre del niño</p><p><b><em>—No creas que te salvaras de esto Kirstein—</em></b>dijo con una risa coqueta, tomando un poco de crema de su propio plato y poniéndolo sobre la nariz de su esposo</p><p><b><em>—¡Agh! ¡No, Pieck!—</em></b>trato de esconderse en su silla, risas y de pronto sucedió, una luz blanca sobre sus ojos encegueciendo su vista, imágenes de una batalla sobre lo que parecía ser el espinazo de un pez gigante, sus amigos gritando ordenes, una horda de titanes y él gritando por Pieck, que se detuviera, que no era capaz de enfrentarse a ellos, pudo sentir el terror y el olor a sangre del ambiente.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>—¿¡Jeanbo!? ¡Jean! </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Se sobresaltó, volvió a mirar la mesa ahora vacía ¿en qué momento la cena se había acabado? él seguía sentado en la misma posición, la pelinegra hablándole desde la puerta con Luka durmiendo en sus brazos</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>—Voy a acostar a los niños, ¿vienes?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Sintió mientras la veía salir de la estancia, puso los codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza entre sus manos, cerro los ojos y lloro en silencio, no le gustaba esta sensación de Pieck en peligro, pero eran alucinaciones de su mente, ¿verdad ?, ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Después de todo, Pieck jamás había sido un soldado y él nunca había estado en esa batalla. </p><p>Camino por la casa con la penumbra, las sombras de los árboles del exterior que esperaban estuvieran dando sus jugosos frutos se reflejaban en las blancas murallas con la luz de la luna que entraba por los altos ventanales, en la mañana iría a verlos con los niños ; arrastro los pies no tenía ganas de caminar, estaba abatido. El silencio le decía que la ama de llaves ya se había retirado a descansar, era la misión de Jean y Pieck hacer dormir a los niños. Desde el borde de la puerta la habitación color hueso brillaba con la pequeña luz de noche encendida en el centro, sus hijos estaban en sus camas respectivas aguardaban por él y su historia de cada noche. Los arropo y los observo entregarse a los sueños.</p><p>Jean acaricio los cabellos de Sasha, luciendo tan pacífica apoyando su cabello negro en la almohada de algodón clara, algo muy diferente a su versión despierta, aún puede recordar el día en que Pieck le dijo que esperaban su primer hijo, la emoción que recorrió su cuerpo fue mayor a la que sintió cuando se elevaba hacía el cielo en su equipo de maniobras, aunque con ello vinieron los terrores que conlleva un gran desafío, el miedo que formaba nudos en su garganta y lo paralizaba cada vez que él bebe Sasha lloraba; con Marco había sido diferente, tomar en sus brazos a su pequeño niño era lo más gratificante que podría haberle sucedido, beso la pequeña frente del niño y lo arropo con la pesada colcha, luego camino hasta la cuna de Luka, y tomo sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas, esperaba nunca soltarlo a él ni a ninguno de sus hijos. Jean había luchado con bestias feroces, más feroces que los monstruos que aparecían en los cuentos de sus hijos, lo había hecho por su familia, ellos merecían esta belleza, esta tranquilidad. Entonces ¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento que sería la última vez que los vería? Sus ojos picaron y las lágrimas volvieron a caer por segunda vez en el día, era un maldito bastardo sentimental que lloraba sin motivo alguno, se parecía al bastardo de Eren cada vez que <em>"No"</em> la maldita voz bloqueando el recuerdo, su estabilidad mental realmente le asustaba. Limpio sus ojos con el dorso de su mano</p><p><b><em>—buenas noches—</em></b>susurro, dirigiéndose hacia su propia habitación al fondo del pasillo. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Basado en el sueño largo que vivien los portadores.<br/>Nunca había escrito un fanfic tan largo así que lo dividi en tres para que sea más fácil de leer. </p><p>*Es mi primer fanfic largo por lo que me lo dedico a mi misma al superarme.<br/>Pensando en hacer una week Jeanpiku/Fingerstain antes que se termine el manga.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Busco por su esposa, siguiendo por la gran habitación tenuemente iluminada</p><p><b><em>—¡Estoy aquí!—</em></b>su voz resonando como eco desde las paredes del baño que se unía a la habitación a través de la puerta contraría a la cama.</p><p>Jean se aflojo la camisa y se quitó los zapatos; se acercó al pequeño bar fabricado de la madera de un viejo barril y se sirvió una copa de su mejor licor, la mirada desenfocada en los amplios ventanales que daban hasta la calle iluminada por farolas, el sonido de algunos carruajes transitando, solo las murallas saben dónde; volvió a verter alcohol en su copa y entro hasta el baño.</p><p>Pequeñas velas encendidas en los muebles, el vapor de agua caliente que salía desde la tinaja, su mujer vertiendo lavanda y eucalipto en el líquido transparente</p><p><b><em>—Relájate Jeanbo—</em></b>murmuro al incorporarse—<b><em>vuelvo enseguida.</em></b></p><p>Jean se desnudó pausadamente; el agua caliente entro en contacto con su piel, sus músculos tensos se relajaron, cerro los ojos y trato de repasar su pesado día: que había hecho en el trabajo, nada vino a su mente; que había comido antes de llegar a casa, nada vino a su mente; trato de enfocarse en otros recuerdos pero sintió el peso familiar en su regazo, observo el cuerpo de la diosa que estaba compartiendo el baño con él: caderas turgentes, pechos rellenos al igual que sus muslos, su piel inmaculada, el pequeño vientre sobresaliente; la cuna de la vida de sus tres hijos. No podía amar más a esa mujer, Jean beso su cabeza y olio la lavanda en su cabello, amaba ese olor más que nada; sonrió enviando sus preocupaciones al fondo de su mente una vez más. </p><p><b><em>—¿Me dirás esta vez que te aflige? —</em></b>le dijo ella mientras giraba la cabeza y puso un beso casto en su pecho.</p><p>Jean tomo su pequeña mano y jugo con sus dedos</p><p><b><em>—He tenido estos sueños—</em></b>se mordió la lengua, ¿estaría bien contarle estas cosas a su esposa? No quería que ella se asustara, menos ser tratado como un loco; Pieck apretó su mano instándolo a continuar—<b><em>Son como pesadillas, estoy otra vez peleando contra titanes, los chicos están ahí, tu estas ahí.</em></b></p><p>Ella río</p><p>—<b><em>¿yo? Ni siquiera se usar un cuchillo correctamente sin cortarme.</em></b></p><p>Jean suspiro manteniéndose en silencio por un momento que pareció eterno</p><p><b><em>—También estoy olvidando cosas, Pieck ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?  </em> </b> <b></b></p><p><b><em>—Por supuesto que sí, ¿tú no?  </em> </b> <b></b></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>—No.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Sintió como ella se tensaba sobre él, la sensación de que él no pertenecía a este mundo volviendo, la voz en su cabeza diciéndole que no siguiera preguntando</p><p><em><b>—¿puedes contarme cómo? O ¿Cómo fue nuestra boda? ¿Hace cuánto nos conocimos?</b></em> <b></b></p><p><b><em>—Me estas asustando, por supuesto que recuerdo. Puede que tú estuvieras un poco ebrio y no recuerdes mucho, pero yo sí recuerdo que nos amamos, lo felices que fuimos y sé que te amo ahora y soy feliz. Es suficiente</em> </b> .</p><p>No lo era, Jean sabía que todo estaba mal de alguna manera que era difícil aún de asimilar, pero, ¿si no lo era? Y ¿si era algo solo de su mente? Tampoco quería que la mujer que amaba se sintiera mal</p><p><b><em>—Te amo, es suficiente—</em></b>susurro esa mentira sumergiéndose más en el agua.</p><p>Quería sentir el calor llenándolo como lo había sentido al llegar a casa, pero se sintió tan vacío. Pieck lo miro a los ojos, negros contra ámbar, como si lo leyera y sintiera lo que él sintió la delicada mujer lo beso, con sus hábiles y gentiles manos exploro sus abdominales marcados hasta llegar a su núcleo, Jean gimió suavemente.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>—te amo.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Se volvieron a repetir como una promesa de que todo estaba y estaría bien, porque esto era real. Él se hundió suavemente en ella, la sintió temblar, su aliento tocando su cuello en cada pequeño sonido, enterró los dedos en sus caderas para ayudarla a subir y bajar, las manos de la mujer enredadas en su cabello rubio ceniza, sus ojos desenfocados; entonces se volvieron casi inhumanos, gruñidos y movimientos toscos con susurros de amor como pequeños secretos que no podían ser revelados, besos ávidos y lánguidos una mezcla de emociones que termino en un clímax explosivo.</p><p>Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de Pieck mirándolo desde la diferencia de altura, labios entre abiertos, respiración pesada, cabello desordenado, mejillas coloradas contrastando con la piel pura e inmaculada. Él la beso lentamente, continuando el camino por su cuello mientras ella acariciaba con manos agiles el ancho de su espalda y revolvía su cabello. Se quedaron así hasta que el agua se enfrió. Jean tomo a Pieck en brazos y los acomodo a ambos aún húmedos en la cama de dos cuerpos, esperaba no contraer un resfriado en la mañana. Se cubrió con la fina colcha de plumas y la observo dormir, el sueño también quería arrastrarlo, pero tenía miedo de que al cerrar los ojos todo se acabaría, que al cerrar los ojos despertaría en otro mundo; uno donde despertaba cada día en una barraca vacía, en el que su familia no estaba con él y donde los titanes aún podían devorarlo. Como una despedida recorrió las facciones de su adorada esposa con sus manos, sintió una electricidad recorrerlo de la cabeza a los pies, se congelo mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, la comprensión vino a él en oleadas: él peleando otra vez, Eren destruyendo al mundo, inhalando el gas, siendo dejado atrás porque sería uno de ellos, la traición que sintió seguido por el terror de ver su vida acabarse, cuando pensó en su madre, en lo sola que se sentiría cuando él no llegara a casa ¿acaso lo esperaría indefinidamente? ¿Hasta que un día se diera cuenta que él simplemente no llegaría a verla? recordó a la mujer de cabello negro que luchaba por quedarse en tierra y no ser llevada en el titan alado. El peso de su esposa sobre él cada vez más liviano, <em>"es</em> <em>tiempo"</em> dijo la voz. </p><p> </p><p>Despertó en la tierra sucia, cansado y semidesnudo. El recuerdo del desierto árido con el árbol brillante que se elevaba hasta el cielo que lo conectaba a él ya los demás con la fuente de la vida, la omnipresencia de la Diosa que se posicionaba frente a ellos, que los <em>"liberaba"</em> con la misma voz que había estado actuando como su conciencia, ¿era esto la pesadilla interminable de ser un titán puro? pero no se había sentido como una pesadilla para él; había sido su ideal de vida una ilusión para su complacencia, un bucle en el que hubiera estado dispuesto a pasar la eternidad. El cielo gris sobre su cabeza sintiéndose liberador por primera vez en toda su vida, pero su pecho aún estaba oprimido, por el recuerdo que fue suyo, pero a la vez nunca le perteneció, hubiera preferido vivir en la eterna pesadilla. </p><p>Los vítores de victoria elevándose por los aires, su mente de vuelta en la realidad, si ellos estaban vivos quiere decir que el bastardo de Eren estaba muerto. El titan de Falco anclo en tierra, el chico emergió de él corriendo hacía su familia, vio a Annie hacer lo mismo cayendo un par de veces en el proceso, esperaba que todos estuvieran bien.</p><p>Se puso lentamente de pie, tratando de cubrirse con sus manos. Observando la escena para rescatar información, la pequeña Gabi abrazando a Falco y este sonrojándose. La fuerte Mikasa llorando desconsolada en el hombro de Armin, había olvidado como se sintió ver a Mikasa llorar, algo que muy pocas veces había pasado. Entonces la vio, corriendo en su dirección, la sonrisa ancha, el cabello negro elevándose en el viento, cayo un par de veces, aunque con sutileza y agilidad siguió avanzando como cuadrúpeda, sin duda la resistencia de la que hacía ostentación era cierta, eso lo había visto muy bien en batalla. Jean sonrió también y avanzo felizmente hacía su encuentro, chocaron en un golpe sordo, con una fuerza que creía perdida, y por la diferencia de altura, la levantó del suelo, con una mano en su cintura la fijo contra su cuerpo y con el otro acomodo la pequeña cabeza en su cuello. Beso su corona y olio su cabello, como tantas noches lo había hecho, aún olía bien a pesar del sudor, olía a casa, a su casa. Sonrió aún más, pudo sentirla sollozar y agitarse entre sus brazos</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>—Estoy bien cariño, estamos bien, estamos juntos.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Espero sentir el abrazo de Pieck, pero no lo sentimos. Sus brazos colgaban como una muñeca de trapo, al igual que sus piernas. La miro a la cara extrañado</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>—¿Pieck? </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Recibió sus ojos con lágrimas mirándolo de vuelta, luego ella desvió la mirada por sobre su hombro.</p><p>
  <b><em>—Jean, estoy feliz que estés bien, pero quiero ver a mi papá. </em> </b>
</p><p>La indiferencia en su voz hizo que los ojos de Jean revelaran comprensión. Mientras estuvo en forma de titan vivió un sueño permanente, un largo sueño del que no quería despertar, donde sus amigos estaban vivos, el mundo era apacible y su dulce esposa de cabellos negros lo hacía feliz cada día. Sus ojos se nublaron, con delicadeza dejo a la mujer en el suelo, y sentí el golpe de sus negros mechones cuando corrió pasando por su lado. Su corazón cayo pesadamente. Observo a Connie que se acercó a abrazarlo</p><p><b><em>—Se que estamos desnudos y sonara raro, pero necesita esto—</em></b>eso lo hizo reír, a pesar de todo Connie no había perdido el sentido del humor.</p><p><b><em>—¿Tú también tuviste una larga pesadilla? —</em></b>preguntó su amigo<b><em>—</em></b><b><em>Amigo, creí que nunca escaparía de ahí, mira el desastre que hicimos hombre, ¿Se termino por fin?</em></b></p><p>Jean contempló a lo lejos a Pieck abrazando a su padre y dándole su abrigo; trato de ignorar el sentimiento, lanzarlo al fondo de su mente como lo había hecho con la realidad en aquella fantasía, pero era difícil</p><p><b><em>—Sí—</em></b>Le respondió a Connie—<b><em>Se terminó—</em></b>y realmente, lo había hecho.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Basado en el sueño largo que vivien los portadores.<br/>Nunca había escrito un fanfic tan largo así que lo dividi en tres para que sea más fácil de leer. </p><p>*Es mi primer fanfic largo por lo que me lo dedico a mi misma al superarme.<br/>Pensando en hacer una week Jeanpiku/Fingerstain antes que se termine el manga.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se había sentido mal toda la maldita mañana, no podía decir que había dormido bien. La noche anterior, había dado cientos de vueltas en la cama a pesar de que había llegado a casa extremadamente agotado. Algo le había impedido dormir, una opresión y la sensación de calor que lo agobiaba al extremo lo hizo levantarse descalzo para sentir el frío del piso en sus pies calientes; se dirigió hasta la pequeña y elegante cocina para beber agua en los vasos de cristal, luego busco un libro acomodándose en el sofá ya desgastado de su oficina donde termino dormido casi en la madrugada, despertó dos horas después con las pesadillas de siempre, el pecho pesado y sin ganas de levantarse. </p><p>Para Jean esta era la rutina que se había convertido en habitual, posterior al retumbar tenía tenido que volver a Paradis. La situación militar en la isla estaba al límite, controlar los focos de insurrección de los fanáticos Yeageristas todavía era su trabajo tres años después de la muerte de Eren, aún con la ayuda de la recién formada <em>Unión de Naciones</em> parece que los hermanos Yaeger continuaban teniendo inferencia en los asuntos de la isla, lo que mantenía al alto comandante de mal humor la mayoría del tiempo.</p><p>Abandono su residencia en la ciudad central cuando el sol se alzaba levemente en el cielo, el antejardín con pasto verde estaba cubierto de leve rocío, al igual que la telaraña que se había tejido en el reja que cubría el perímetro; trato de sumergirse en su mullido abrigo color negro con el símbolo de un ave amarilla, el titan volador de falco, en vez de las alas de la libertad para ocultarse del frío, el nuevo uniforme del <em>escuadrón cazadores</em>, un nombre ridículo inventado por Historia y otros malditos cerdos que se creía mejores por su posición económica, que nunca he usado un cuchillo para otra cosa que cortar los festines que se llevaban a las fauces y cuya única entretención era observar las mujeres como si fueran una presa fácil; río sarcásticamente, él era uno de esos cerdos ahora, debía aprender a vivir con eso. </p><p>Se puso al frente de la última puerta del pasillo que dirigía a el salón de reuniones exclusivo para ellos, la nueva alta plana militar de Paradis. Entro sin tocar y observo a su alrededor, el salón amplio de color verde suave, con cortinas blancas que estaban parcialmente abiertas dejando entrar pocos rayos de sol. El cristal de las ventanas brillaba por la luz reflejada en el rocío. Al centro una mesa de té de caoba sobre una alfombra azul y tres sofás elegantes complementados con varias sillas.</p><p>Él respiro, ni siquiera había notado que mantenía la respiración por tanto tiempo. En el sofá central observo a Pieck dormitar tranquilamente; desde una de las sillas Armin lo observaba con una taza de humeante de té en las manos</p><p><strong><em>—Jean, te ves como la mierda—</em></strong>dijo con una sonrisa de comprensión.</p><p>Jean sonrió, desde que el rubio estaba con Annie lo escuchaba maldecir más seguido, influencia del señor Leonhart probablemente. Sintió la palmada de Connie en la espalda como señal de apoyo, todos llevaban hoy el mismo disfraz de <em>“Salvadores de la humanidad” </em>una carga que había decidido seguir compartiendo. A veces cuando tenía noches tan terribles como la que paso, Jean envidiaba el rumbo que había tomado el ex capitán Levi, la vida de campo era la tranquilidad que todos sabían merecía. Otras noches, cuando se sintió aún más desesperanzado posterior a una crisis de pánico que lo dejaba llorando por horas, pensaba en la nueva vida de Mikasa.</p><p>La hermosa mujer había decidido irse a ayudar a Hizuru y sus refugiados, una forma de olvidar a Eren, aunque no lo había dicho. Aun recordaba dolorosamente ese día, en el que se había declarado para intentar egoístamente retenerla; Mikasa lo había rechazado cortésmente, <em>"Cualquier mujer estaría orgullosa de tener un hombre tan maravilloso a su lado, pero yo no te merezco Jean" </em>por supuesto que él luego había llorado porque ella si lo merecía, de entre todos ellos la persona que más ameritaba una buena vida era Mikasa. Él quería brindársela, por ella podía convertirse en su confidente; su mejor amigo, su amante, incluso no le importaba si ella pensaba en Eren al estar con él, era algo que había pasado su razón y dignidad hace años. Pero las cosas eran como eran y al otro día él había visto partir con los azumabitos o lo que quedaba de ellos, no había sabido de ella desde entonces. No había amado a nadie desde entonces. Al menos eso era lo que estaba en dominio público y a él le gustaba mantener.</p><p><strong><em>—Despertaron temprano—</em></strong>menciono buscando un lugar para sentarse mientras Armin le extendía una taza del líquido caliente.</p><p><strong><em>—En verdad, pasamos la noche aquí—</em></strong>Jean se sorprendió con las palabras del rubio—<strong><em>Hay rumores de otro intento de atentado hacía la corona, quisimos comprobarlos.</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong><em>—Podrían haberlo informado</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>—No era necesario, teníamos dos cerebros con Pieck y Armin—</em></strong>dijo Connie tomando asiento a su lado—<strong><em>además me tenían a mi para distender el ambiente. Tampoco lo estás haciendo bien los últimos días. Gracias—</em></strong>Connie bebió un sorbo de la taza que le fue administrada por Armin.</p><p>Jean podría encontrar quejado por esta última declaración, pero no lo hizo. Él no estaba bien, Connie y Armin lo sabían. Se mantuvieron tranquilos mientras disfrutaban del té, era otra parte de la rutina. Observo lo feliz que lucía Connie, Jean nunca le había tenido tanta envidia; Connie, flamantemente recién casado con una chica que fue refugiada posterior al retumbar llamada Alice, Connie que siempre presumía de como su chica tenía comida caliente en su mesa cuando él llegaba. Jean hizo contacto visual con Armin quién volvió a darle una sonrisa de comprensión escondida en la porcelana de la taza, una sonrisa de <em>"puedo entenderte", </em>pero no lo hacía. Armin actuaba como si él no supiera que la antipática de Annie esperaba al rubio comandante en casa. Pero Jean estaba soltero, el único de ellos que a tres años del retumbar no encontró a nadie con quien calentar su estómago, su cama y su corazón. </p><p>Por supuesto que era un hombre joven, los traumas de la guerra no pueden eliminar las tentaciones de la sangre caliente, en momentos de necesidad iba a cualquier prostíbulo medianamente decente en busca de una muchacha de cabello oscuro, que se mantuviera en silencio para que él pudiera fingir; fingir que era alguien quien lo amaba de vuelta, alguien que estaba desesperada por tenerlo como él también lo estaría de tenerla a ella y no una simple transacción comercial. Muchas veces ni siquiera concretaba el acto, las náuseas se apoderaban de él al pensar sobre lo que estaba haciendo y simplemente se iba dejando el dinero sobre cualquier superficie.</p><p>Había intentado acostarse con un par de nuevas cadetes también, pero, aunque el sexo era satisfactorio su alma no sintió lo mismo que su cuerpo al final del acto. Jean añoraba unos brazos que se aferraron a él cada noche en busca de calor, y unos labios que les gustara besarlo al amanecer cuando no podía dormir por las pesadillas o simplemente que le acariciaran la espalda mientras él enredaba sus manos en el espeso cabello azabache. Memorias del eterno sueño que vivió hace tres años volvieron a su mente, apretó sus ojos con fuerza y luego fijo la mirada en el sofá que estaba en su rango de visión. </p><p>Se pregunto ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que observo a Pieck en secreto? tal vez en el fulgor de la batalla, eran una especie de escuadrón después de todo, ella se preocupó por él y él por ella. Era un hábito desde la muerte de Marco, lo había perdido de vista solo un momento y luego no volvió a verlo más. Para Jean, observar a alguien significaba amor, preocupación y lealtad. Era una promesa implícita de que si pasaba algo él sería el primero en actuar. Se preocupo de mantener la vista sobre las personas que le importaban, pequeñas miradas para asegurar de que estuvieran bien o tal vez solo una confirmación de que estaban vivos. La persona que más había mirado en secreto: Mikasa. La persona que había fallado en observar aun cuando se prometió nunca más hacerlo: Sasha. Ahora sentado en el sillón de paño verde con la suave iluminación de la habitación observando sutilmente a Connie tratar de no dormirse. Fue entonces cuando su mirada se desvió otra vez hacía el frente, sentada ahora luciendo cansada con la falda gris del uniforme, una blusa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y el pelo en una coleta estaba Pieck. Se pregunto hace cuanto no dormía, si había comido bien, si se sintió mejor. Fue entonces cuando sus miradas se encontraron, siempre lo hacían.</p><p>Dentro de su sentimiento de desamparo inacabable se encontró preguntándose ¿Por qué había sido ella la mujer de su sueño? no se conocían hace mucho, días antes aún se mostraban los dientes y estaban dispuestos a matarse a la menor provocación, entonces ¿por qué? lo más lógico hubiera sido que alguien más cercano a sus afectos tomara esa posición, alguien como Mikasa, por ejemplo. Aunque no negaría que Pieck le parecía enormemente atractiva entonces y aún más ahora, el conocimiento de lo peligroso era aún más encantador. Las curvas en los lugares correctos, la personalidad dulce y lógica era suficiente para poner a un hombre de rodillas. Con el análisis, Jean se terminó convenciendo que su mente selecciono lo último que vio antes de transformarse en titán, por lo último que se había preocupado, lo último a lo que no le había quitado la vista y esa había sido una atormentada Pieck.</p><p>Aún a tres años, sus interacciones con ella, aunque más amistosas no eran del todo fluidas. Era como si algo lo retuviera, como si la voz que actuaba como su conciencia en esos días de felicidad donde tenía una familia y olvido los terrores del mundo aún permanecía ahí, esta vez impidiendo que fuera feliz porque cualquier vestigio de felicidad se lo arrebataría de todos modos. La chica le sonrió adormilada y cordial, él sonrió de vuelta en forma de saludo. Aunque era un comandante aún se sintió con la personalidad de un humilde cadete, Pieck le gustaba ¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptarlo? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto actuar? </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>—¡Jean!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Se sobresalto con la mano de Connie sobre su espalda, miro el reloj ¿Ya era hora de almorzar? ¿En qué momento había pasado tan rápido el tiempo?</p><p>—<strong><em>Como te decía—</em></strong>Continuo Connie mientras cruzaba las piernas y abría las manos pasándolas por el borde superior del sofá en forma de cruz—<strong><em>te falta follar amigo, ni siquiera estamos en el mismo plano.</em></strong> </p><p>Jean observo a Armin sonrojarse, a pesar de tener una pareja aún seguía teniendo rastros de personalidad tímida, lo que era refrescante después de todo lo que paso.</p><p><strong><em>—¡Podrías ser un poco más delicado! Tenemos una dama presente—</em></strong>Miro de nuevo pero el sillón donde antes estaba el objeto de sus secretos afectos, estaba vacío.</p><p><strong><em>—La dama que se marchó mientras estabas mirándola como un depravado—</em></strong>El chico de Ragako levanto una ceja lo que hizo que Jean lo mirara con desafío, mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas—<strong><em>¡Háblale de una vez! ¡No puedo creer que yo tenga que impulsarte a esto!—</em></strong>puso ambas manos en los hombros de Jean y se enfrentaron frente con frente, ojos ámbar a ojos avellana—<strong><em>Me estas hartando Jeanboy, incluso hice que se sentaran juntos en la recepción de mi boda. Incluso Alice cree que eres un idiota y Annie, bueno Annie también, pero estoy seguro que siempre lo ha pensado.</em></strong> </p><p><strong><em>—¡Connie!—</em></strong>dijo Armin con molestia y en advertencia dejando los papeles sobre la mesa</p><p>
  <strong><em>—¡Ya es tiempo Armin! ya no sirve ser sutiles a estas alturas, puedo oler su desesperación a kilómetros; vas a ir a tu casa, te pondrás presentable, compraras un pastel o algo e irás a su casa</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>—¡¿Y a que voy a ir a su casa?!—</em></strong>respondió ofuscado mientras se soltaba y se enderezaba en su asiento.</p><p><em><b>—Le entregaras esto, lo discutirán y buscaran una solución—</b></em>levanto los papeles que anteriormente había tenido Armin en las manos y los puso sobre el regazo de Jean.</p><p>
  <strong><em>—¿Qué es eso?</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>—Lo sabrías si nos hubieras puesto atención, ¡Ahora ve! ¡Y no vuelvas si no es con buenas noticias! Ni siquiera nos importan los documentos—</em></strong>sonrió con suficiencia </p><p><strong><em>—En verdad…—</em></strong>Armin alzo la voz</p><p><strong><em>—Ni siquiera nos importan los documentos, ¿Verdad Armin? —</em></strong>Cambio su mirada hacía el rubio que ahora estaba con las manos sobre la cara con desesperación</p><p><strong><em>—No—</em></strong>suspiro—<strong><em>No es importante, ve</em></strong> . </p><p> </p><p>Armin observo como Jean se ponía de pie y se dirigió hacía la salida sin siquiera despedirse, pero al menos llevaba en la mano los sagrados papeles. Ni siquiera pensó que el plan de Connie funcionaría en primer lugar, un plan que se gestó meses antes cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que Jean y Pieck se atraían mutuamente, pero eran muy tímidos o idiotas para aceptarlo. Las señales estaban ahí: miradas que se sostenía, manos que se rozaban, estar pendientes el uno en el otro. De todo corazón Armin esperaba que su amigo encontrara la felicidad, si alguien la merecía era Jean. </p><p><strong><em>—Connie—</em></strong>lo miro con detención </p><p><strong><em>—¿Armin?—</em></strong>Contesto distraído</p><p>
  <strong><em>—A pesar de estar toda la noche con nosotros, tú tampoco sabías de que se trataban los documentos ¿Verdad?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>El sol se ocultaba lentamente apagando el turquesa del cielo, dando paso a colores rojizos, naranjas y acero; las nubes esponjosas se movían perezosamente ocultando las aves que volaban para volver hacia sus nidos. Jean se abría paso por las arterias principales de la ciudad central, manos en los bolsillos y porte recto. Usaba su camisa blanca, un abrigo gris acero y su clásico sombrero de paño. Se detuvo frente a los grandes ventanales de la lujosa y prestigiosa pastelería con un nombre conocido, un nuevo proyecto de Niccolo. Entro y compro el pastel más apetitoso que vio: bizcocho de vainilla con frambuesas y crema fresca, con una sonrisa torcida y los importantes documentos en un sobre color caramelo debajo de su brazo siguió su camino a casa de Pieck con la caja blanca bien amarrada con un bello listón rojo, como si fuera algo precioso sobre sus manos; divisó las casas pintorescas en el nuevo barrio fundado posterior al retumbar.</p><p>Se paro frente al portón de fierro negro que dejaba entrever un jardín pulcro, con girasoles y hortensias de múltiples colores. Subió la pequeña escalerilla con cuidado de no deteriorar la cara golosina, la equilibro entre sus brazos para tocar la puerta. Golpeo el suelo impaciente con sus botas; escucho pasos acercarse, paso la lengua por los labios ahora agrietados.</p><p>La pequeña mujer abrió la puerta usando un vestido color vino, su cabello negro cayendo desordenado por sus hombros, sus ojos brillantes y amables al igual que su sonrisa.</p><p><strong><em>—Jean, es agradable verte ¿Quieres pasar?—</em></strong>Pieck se movió dejando espacio entre su cuerpo y el marco de la puerta </p><p><strong><em>—Perdón por venir tan tarde, pero quería discutir estos documentos</em></strong><em><strong> contigo—</strong></em>Volvió a tragar antes de continuar—<strong><em>y traje pastel—</em></strong>agrego tímidamente mostrando las cosas que traía consigo. Entro a la casa y puso la caja sobre las delicadas manos de la chica—<strong><em>Es de vainilla con frambuesas y crema fresca—</em></strong>agregó mientras se quitaba el abrigo dejándolo a un costado del recibidor.</p><p><strong><em>—¿¡Como supiste !? ¡Es mi pastel favorito!—</em></strong>dijo con una gran sonrisa.</p><p>Jean sonrió enamorado. Tal vez ese sueño no era algo tan lejano después de todo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Basado en el sueño largo que viven los portadores.<br/>Nunca había escrito un fanfic tan largo así que lo dividi en tres para que sea más fácil de leer. </p><p>*Es mi primer fanfic largo por lo que me lo dedico a mi misma al superarme.<br/>Pensando en hacer una week Jeanpiku/Fingerstain antes que se termine el manga.<br/>Lo estoy terminando en la madrugada así que perdón por las faltas. Acepto sugerencias o ideas.<br/>Gracias por leer</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basado en el sueño largo que vivien los portadores. <br/>Nunca había escrito un fanfic tan largo así que lo dividi en tres para que sea más fácil de leer. </p><p>*Es mi primer fanfic largo por lo que me lo dedico a mi misma al superarme. <br/>Pensando en hacer una week Jeanpiku/Fingerstain antes que se termine el manga.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>